


Letter 24

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 18 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 24

Dear Sherlock,

Greg stopped by the lab again. He remembered that you were still out but was wondering if I had any ideas about the dog and chicken case from last week. He was vague about it as it is still an active investigation apparently. I think you mentioned once that they are usually out of their depth when it comes to cases. This case seemed to be one of them. It was kind of annoying trying to help without actually being able to help because I had no information to go on beyond what I told you already. I’m really missing you.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
